


Insincerely, Love

by pxychoticfire (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Psychotic Connor Murphy, Psychotic Jared Kleinman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, Vibrators, goddamnit its messed up okay, im sorry, just an excuse for me to practice writing dark shit, messed up stuff, very messed up, well bdsm elements but not officially bdsm, would write trans evan if i knew how to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pxychoticfire
Summary: So maybe, just maybe, Evan Hansen should have trusted Zoe Murphy about her 'allegedly' crazy older brother.And maybe Evan should have gone with his instincts about his family friend, Jared Kleinman.When Evan wakes up tied to a chair after falling asleep in Jared's car, he knows something's wrong. Something that he can't quite put his finger on.Until Jared Kleinman and Connor Murphy appear- and Evan knows that he's in deep shit.(honestly just an excuse to write dark shit okay)if you're uncomfortable with any of the tagged things, just don't read it. if you do read, though, it's a judge-free zone. we're all fucked up in one way or another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Improper Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683278) by [IanThomasTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanThomasTaylor/pseuds/IanThomasTaylor). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extreme apologies in advance for all the dark stuff to come  
> if you're uncomfortable with anything, stop reading. there's not a shitton of plot happening.  
> if you're uncomfortable with a certain part, skip it and comment down below asking about what was happening, i'll give you a short summary, it's no problem.

Jared Kleinman was twisted. That’s all he could say about himself.

Twisted sense of humor, twisted personality, twisted… well, everything, except for physical features. Which is what made him perfect for one Connor Murphy, the school freak. They’d met in detention- Jared because he was installing porn viruses on the school’s computers and Connor because he’d beaten up a kid- and had bonded over dark jokes and the same shared infatuation of one Evan Hansen.

It was slightly confusing when they started dating. Even though Jared loved his boyfriend with all his dark heart, he still had an undeniable attraction to Evan. He’d talked it through with Connor, and they’d agreed that they were fine with dating each other, and sharing a crush on Evan.

After a while of consulting Google, they realized that _polyamorous_ was the right term for them. Even if the things Jared and Connor fantasized about doing to Evan were anything but romantic.

It’d been a spur-of-the-moment thing when Connor had suggested kidnapping Evan. He’d immediately backtracked- it was a bit of a stretch, even for the two of them- but Jared had, after a short pause, agreed.

It’s not like it’d be hard for them. Connor was already legally emancipated with a small house, and knew where to get drugs to knock a person out and such. Jared was good at lying and covering up tracks, putting up a fake front. Put em together, and what do you get?

A foolproof kidnapping plan.

They spent a couple months planning it. Every route, everything that could go wrong, cover stories, backup plans… Connor and Jared checked all of them off the list. They might be psychotic, but they weren’t careless.

It was the end of May, almost early June, when they decided to put their plan into action. Since Heidi Hansen rarely was home, and would apparently be travelling out for work during summer break, the boys wouldn’t have needed to deal with her. Jared had contemplated just killing her, but decided against it- he didn’t have anything against Ms. Hansen, and she was always sweet to him.

They’d had to consider Alana, since she was one of the few friends Evan had- a mystery to both Jared and Connor; they were shocked that an adorable boy such as Evan would have so little friends- but Connor eventually crossed off the idea of offing her too. Alana wouldn’t be a threat. Even if she turned out to be, they could deal with her.

Which left the problem of Zoe Murphy.

Connor wouldn’t hesitate in killing his sister- in fact, he was pretty adamant on killing her- but ever since Evan started the mental awareness club at their school, she and Evan were getting pretty close.

Even more reason to eliminate her.

The only question was: How? Evan would surely notice her absence, since they were hanging around each other so much. If they took Evan first, Zoe would also be on the defense- and knowing Zoe, Connor would be her first suspect.

Which left only one option.

They’d capture Evan first, and, using questionably obtained drugs, knock him out for a couple days or so, keeping him captive in a spare room in Connor’s house. During that time period, they’d figure out a way to subdue Zoe and bring her back to Connor’s place, in the soundproof basement that they’d set up.

Then Connor would do his thing.

And they could have their fun with sweet, innocent Evan Hansen.

It was a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter  
> more content coming, i promise  
> it'll get progressively longer and darker


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello? Earth to Evan Hansen?”

Evan’s train of thought was jerked back into reality as he blinked rapidly. “Oh- yeah? So- sorry,” he mumbled to Zoe, who was looking at him with concern.

“You okay, Ev?” Zoe asked gently.

“Uh, yeah,” Evan said quickly. “It’s just- it’s been a long day, and I have to walk to my therapist’s appointment later, and we have that English essay we have to do, so I’m, uh, just kinda getting stressed out?”

Zoe hummed, nodding understandingly. “It’s gonna be fine, Ev. If you want, I can get my mom to give you a ride to your therapist.”

“Oh- no, no, I- I’m fine,” Evan lied. “Thanks, though, Zoe.”

His eyes flickered away from his friend and he let his gaze travel freely. Evan glanced around, ducking his head to avoid the sunlight from above. Before he could return his attention to Zoe, another person caught his gaze.

“Evan? You with me?”

Evan jerked his gaze away from Connor Murphy’s piercing stare and looked back to Zoe. “Hm? Oh- yeah. What?”

Zoe followed his gaze and frowned when she saw her brother pointedly looking away from them. “Was my brother looking at you?”

“Uh- not really? It was- it was more like I was looking around and, uh, I looked at him and he was looking back at me, so, uh, not- no,” Evan blurted. “Sorry?”

“Ev, don’t apologize for everything,” Zoe sighed, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’re fine. It’s just… my brother really isn’t the most stable.”

“Wh- what do you mean?”

“I mean, he’s probably clinically insane. I’m not saying this as the classic edgy ‘I hate my older brother’ younger sister- I’m just kind of worried,” Zoe rambled. “Just, um. Be careful?”

Evan blinked slowly. _Zoe cared?_ “Uh, yeah. Okay,” he managed lamely. “I- I’ll keep that in mind.”

—

Jared had a bounce in his gait as he swaggered out the front doors of the school. He was pretty sure he aced his computer class- even left a small parting gift in the form of a virus of porn bot notifications. Spotting Connor by a tree, he beelined his way towards his boyfriend, and grinned at him. “Yo, Con-man!”

“Hey,” Connor greeted. His eyes flashed as he looked back towards Evan and Zoe. “Take a look at this.”

“Yikes.” Jared tilted his head, a dark excitement glazing his eyes. “So, guess we’re doing it today, then?”

Connor nodded. “If you’re up for it.”

Pulling down his boyfriend into a quick kiss, Jared smirked at Connor. “I am always up for your crazy, and occasionally very kinky shit.”

“Good,” the taller boy growled. “Because we’ll be doing both in a few hours. Now, get the car, and I’ll get Zoe.”

Jared shuddered lightly at his boyfriend’s words. He himself wasn’t exactly a light threat, but Connor…

“Will do, Con.”

—

“Zoe.”

Evan whirled to find Connor suddenly standing right behind him and stifled a yelp. _Wasn’t he… like, just over there a while ago?_

Zoe’s face had darkened. “Connor,” she said haltingly. “What do you want?”

Connor rolled his eyes. “C’mon. Is that how you speak to your brother?”

She scoffed. “You’ve never been a brother to me. More like an overglorified pain in the damn ass. And ever since you moved out, got yourself emancipated… you’ve been treating me like a stranger. _Us_ like strangers. Mom still misses you, you know?”

“Shut up,” Connor started to say, but caught himself. Shaking his head, he leveled a civil smile at Zoe. “Yeah. I know. I’ve been meaning to visit. Do you want to grab a bite with me?”

Both Zoe and Evan were taken aback by the sudden change in the boy’s demeanor. One second, he was clearly ready to start a brawl, and the next… was Connor Murphy _smiling?_ “A bite,” Zoe said flatly. “With… me.”

“Yeah. Figured if I wanted to start talking with you guys again, I should start with you,” Connor said. “Since… well, we _are_ siblings. We _were_ friends.”

“Fuck off,” Zoe muttered, but sighed, grabbing her bag from where it was beside the bench. “Fine. You’re driving, though. Sbarro?”

“Sbarro,” Connor agreed. “Let’s go?”

Zoe shot Evan an uneasy look. Evan shrugged ever so slightly- what could he do in situations like these? Call the cops? _My friend’s grabbing dinner with her brother. Who might be crazy. And psychotic. Who I also might have a crush on-_

Damnit. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Te- text you later?” he tried.

Zoe nodded back at him, shooting him a small smile. “See ya,” she called.

Connor glanced back as well, and something in his gaze made Evan shrink back. It was… something like possessiveness. Violent, aggressive possessiveness. “See you around, Evan Hansen,” he said, making it sound a bit more like a threat.

_How did he know my full name?_

Before Evan could ask- well, not like he _would_ have gotten the guts to ask- the two Murphy siblings were gone. He sat there on the bench, tilting his head back to the sky and letting the sunlight fall on his face, before sighing and standing up. Time for the walk down to the therapist’s.

He’d just started the long trek when a car swerved around him and stopped in his way. The shotgun window rolled down to reveal one Jared Kleinman, glasses askew and grin wide. “Ev! What’s up, acorn?”

Evan winced at the nickname. “Uh, h- hey, Jared. I was just, um, going to the therapist’s?”

“Need a ride?” Jared beeped the car horn twice to emphasize his offer.

“N- no, it’s really fine. I don’t want to, um, bother you,” Evan mumbled. Jared sighed, reaching over to push open the shotgun door.

“It’s fine, Ev. Your therapist’s downtown, right? I was heading that way anyway,” Jared lied. Evan would never be making it to that therapist appointment.

“Re- really?” Evan stared at Jared skeptically. Sure, his family friend had been getting more friendly… but there was something about him that was kind of off. Something Evan couldn’t place. Especially since he and Connor had started dating. In hindsight, that should have flew way more red flags for Evan.

But what the hell- it’s not like Jared would just murder Evan, right? The blond boy slipped into the shotgun seat, and Jared’s grin widened. “Aw, yeah.”

Reaching a hand to the backseat and blindly fumbling around, Jared grasped a canteen he’d put there earlier and retrieved it. “So, my mom’s been experimenting with a bunch of weirdass shit herbal teas, but I think I’m allergic to them because of that one bushy green herb. Wanna try some, though?” Evan didn’t know that Jared had gotten kicked out from his house because his parents found out he was gay with a boyfriend.

“Um, it’s fine,” Evan declined.

“C’mon, dude,” Jared wheedled. “If I don’t drink it, my mom’s probably gonna be upset! Besides, there’s like, a bunch of trees in there. Isn’t that what you like?”

His behavior was a bit weird, but Evan let himself crack a small smile. “I- I like _climbing_ trees, Jare, not _drinking them.”_

“At least try some,” Jared said, uncapping the canteen. “I might break out from drinking it but it smells nice.”

Evan leaned forward and sniffed the contents. Jared was right- it smelled pleasantly minty and calming. “Fi- fine,” he relented, taking the canteen. “You promise this isn’t, like, orange juice mixed with milk and mint Tic Tacs?”

Jared held back a laugh. _Oh, baby, it’s worse than that._ “Nope!”

Evan held the canteen to his lips and sipped carefully. Surprisingly, it tasted nice- cold minty with a sweet aftertaste. “This is pr- pretty good,” he mumbled. “Tell your mom she did a good job.” He immediately cringed- who _says_ that?

“Thanks,” Jared said. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. I’ll tell her the Lorax enjoys it.”

Evan snorted, quickly downing the rest of the ‘tea’. “Um, thanks. For giving me a ride. And the- the tea.”

“Anytime, Evan.” Jared eyed the boy carefully. Any second now…

Evan yawned. “Hey, mind if I- if I take a nap? It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jared replied.

“Wake me up when we get there,” Evan muttered under his breath. Damn- he was _out of it_.

Within half a minute, he was breathing evenly, already sinking into a deep sleep.

Jared smirked to himself. He plucked the canteen out of Evan’s hands and made a face at it- the ‘herbal tea’ bullshit that Jared had pulled out of his ass had actually worked. In reality, it _was_ a tea, flavored mint with a few hastily plucked leaves, and mixed with sugar, ice, and a strong doze of Rohypnol (roofies)- a tasteless, odorless drug that made a person feel sleepy as shit. And a bit of additional… surprises.

Usually, it took roughly half an hour for the effects to set in. But Connor had done some research and found a way to boost the effects that didn’t harm the victim further, and Jared had mixed in the largest possible doze without possibly causing harm to the receiver.

“Ding ding, motherfucker,” Jared muttered to himself. He pulled his phone out and shot off a quick text to Connor, stopping the car beside an empty sidewalk.

_**J. Kleinman:** _ _Evan’s out like a light. Meet you back home in ten mins_

Before long, a response came.

_**C. Murphy:** _ _got zoe in the backseat. took all precautions. see u back home_

_**J. Kleinman:** I’m expecting you to fulfill your promise from earlier, Murphy_

_**C. Murphy:** Oh trust me I will_

Jared shoved his phone back into his back pocket and started driving again, taking the longer route to Connor’s house. He wanted Evan to himself, even if it was just for a little while.

“We finally got you, Ev,” he murmured slowly, risking a glance away from the street at the other boy, sleeping soundly in the shotgun seat, having no idea what was coming. “Do you know how long we’ve been waiting?”

Jared lifted a hand from the wheel and placed it on Evan’s thigh, stroking small gentle circles onto the sleeping boy’s skin. “We should punish you for making us wait this long,” he whispered, tone dark. “But you’ve been good so far, so we can’t.”

Evan turned in his sleep, sweat starting to dampen his hair. Looks like the surprise addition Jared had added in his drink was starting to kick in. Evan let out a quiet whine, and Jared exhaled shakily. He hadn’t guessed how good he’d sound.

“You sound so pretty, Ev,” Jared murmured. “Imagine what you’ll sound like when we get home. When you wake up, and there’s handcuffs around your wrists, and you can’t move. When we tease you until you’re broken, until we _wreck_ you until you’re nothing. When we make you ours.”

Evan let out a soft moan, Jared’s words may or may not having affected him in his dreams.

“You’d like that, huh?” Jared continued, his eyes now narrowed on the road. A couple minutes till home. “You always act so innocent, with your blushing and stuttering… I’m willing to bet that there’s something hidden underneath that soft voice. In that pretty mouth.”

A small whine was all the other boy gave him, still tossing around in his dreams. Jared inhaled deeply- Connor’s place was _right around the corner-_

He smiled as he saw his boyfriend’s spotless car parked in the driveway. Jared pulled up effortlessly and pulled out his phone, dialing Connor’s number.

It didn’t even take three dialtones for him to pick up. “Yeah?” Connor said casually, as if the two of them weren’t currently key players in a kidnap and murder plan.

“I’m outside. Might need your help getting Evan in,” Jared said into the receiver. “Oh, god, Con, he’s so hot. I’m literally losing all my self control-”

“No touching yourself,” Connor said smoothly. “I’ll be right there. Gimme a few secs, I’m dealing with Zoe. Can’t wait to see you and Evan.”

As if on cue, there was an inherently female scream of rage and terror, followed by a yell of, “EVAN? You motherfucking _son of a bitch, what are you doing to my friend?”_

“Your friend?” Connor scoffed, and Jared could hear the disgust in his tone even through the phone call. “He’s not your friend. You don’t fucking _deserve_ him.”

“Don’t you fucking dare touch him,” Zoe growled, sounding remarkably like her brother in that split second, “or I swear to god, Connor Murphy-”

“Or what?” Jared listened intently as Zoe’s breathing turned harsher. “Or you’ll… kill me?”

“If that’s what it takes, you sadistic motherfucker-”

“Oh, wait,” Connor said suddenly, amusement tinging his voice. “You _can’t_ kill me.”

“Why the everloving hell not?” Zoe demanded. Jared could hear her stumbling against the wall. She was probably drugged by his boyfriend, and woke up in their house. Although just drugged and probably in shock, her voice was surprisingly steady. Jared felt a new respect for Zoe Murphy.

Too bad she was going to die.

“Because,” Connor said, and there was a loud crash on Jared’s end as the tall boy dropped the phone, “You’ll be dead.”

That was when the line cut, and Jared stared at his phone in shock and more than a little twisted admiration.

_Goddamn, Murphy._

_—_

It took Connor precisely two minutes before coming out of the house and waving cheerfully at Jared. The latter grinned back and hopped out of the car, coming around the side to meet his boyfriend. “How’s Zoe?”

“She won’t be bothering us,” was Connor’s reply. At Jared’s questioning look, he backtracked. “Oh, I didn’t kill her. Yet. She’s on a strong doze of roofies, knocked out in the basement.”

Jared hummed. “Okay. Well, wanna see our prize?”

“God, yes.” Connor could see the faint outline of Evan’s unconscious body through the tinted car windows, but nothing specific.

Jared grinned, pulling open the shotgun door with a dramatic flair. Connor stepped closer to the sleeping boy and ran a gentle hand through Evan’s hair, his fingers getting slightly tangled in the strands.

Evan let out a short moan, obscene enough to make Connor’s pants a bit too tight. “Geez, Jare,” he said a bit breathlessly. “What’d you give him?”

“Mint tea and sugar,” Jared said innocently. Then, smile darkening, he leaned in and whispered into Connor’s ear, “Rohypnol and a small doze of Viagra.”

Connor’s breath hitched. “Oh, god.”

“Like what you see, Con?” Jared practically purred.

Connor’s eyes darkened. “Get inside the house,” he ordered. “I’ll handle Evan.”

“So commanding,” the shorter boy teased.

“Jared Michael Kleinman,” Connor said in a low voice. “Get inside the house, before I do something that should not be done in public.”

Jared gulped and nodded, heading for the front door. Connor looked back at Evan, still peacefully asleep, and hoisted an arm under his legs and shoulders, effortlessly lifting the boy up. He kicked the car door shut with a foot.

“Dear Evan Hansen,” Connor murmured to the sleeping boy in his arms as he walked towards his house. “Today’s gonna be a good day.”

Evan had no idea what was waiting for him.


	3. In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we're finally getting into it but the really nsfw parts will be the next chapter
> 
> if you're uncomfortable with anything, stop reading  
> if you're uncomfortable with a certain part, skip it and comment down below asking about what was happening, i'll give you a short summary, it's no problem.

Evan woke up with a gasp, sweat pasting his hair to his forehead and his T-shirt to his skin.

The first thing he noticed was that he was sitting down, thighs digging uncomfortably into what seemed like the edge of a wooden chair.

The second thing he noticed was that his hands were tied behind his back, the rope stretching to wrap once around his neck and dropping down to secure his feet to the legs of the chair.

_What the hell?_

He pulled experimentally on his hands, and choked as the rope around his neck tightened. _Crap,_ Evan thought, trying to stifle his noises. _They’re freaking connected._

Twisting his head carefully, Evan tried to see what he could make of his surroundings.

Answer was: not much.

The lights were off, leaving the room fairly dark. He could see the outline of a window with its blinds down, and the faint glow of light shining through a closed door, not far from where he was sitting, tied to a chair.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

He was _tied to a chair._

Evan felt his breathing speed up.

He was _kidnapped._

His heart started to race, and the rope strained taunt against his neck.

He couldn’t breathe.

He was going to _die._

Evan let out a choked sob involuntarily. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself, staying perfectly still so he could retain the ability to breathe.

Tears blurred what weak vision he had. The light from the door cracks were shining tauntingly.

What was the last thing he remembered?

Zoe. Talking to her. Connor. Them leaving for food. Himself, walking down the road to his therapist. Jared, picking him up and giving him a ride. Mint tea. Him falling asleep. And next thing he knew…

He was here, tied to a chair and having a near panic attack.

Was _Jared_ okay? Maybe they had both been kidnapped.

Maybe Jared was dead.

And maybe Evan was next.

Evan’s panic started flaring up again. Impulsively and against his better judgement, Evan turned to the door as much as he could without the rope digging into his airway and weakly yelled, “Anyone there?”

He immediately cursed himself for being an idiot, a tear falling from his cheek. _Anyone there wouldn’t be anyone who’d want to help you._

But then he heard a faint crash from somewhere outside the room. “Somebody? Anyone! _Help me-”_

The door swung open and Evan turned his head away, momentarily blinded. He heard footsteps, someone walking into the room- in fact, there were _two_ someones, judging from the amount of steps he heard- and the door shutting behind them, leaving him in darkness again.

His eyes still shut, Evan didn’t allow himself to breathe.

Then someone flicked on the lights in the room, and he let out an involuntary hiss from the sudden illumination, visible even through his eyelids. He still didn’t dare open his eyes, in fear of who might be in the room with him.

A few moments of blissful silence passed.

Then, suddenly, “Evan?”

He knew that voice.

Evan cracked open an eyelid, peering out from beneath it. A face he knew was in front of him, brown hair and tanned skin, glasses and a mouth that would normally be twisted into a shit-eating grin- “Jared?” he squeaked. “Oh my god, you’re okay- Where are we? Did you- did you escape? What’s happeni-”

“Ev, chill,” Jared said, and for a moment, his tone sounded so normal Evan actually relaxed. His friend- family friend, whatever- was standing in front of him, slightly squatting to match Evan’s eye level. Behind him, Evan could make out a bed- was he in a bedroom? “You’re fine. I’m fine.”

“Can you… let me out of these?” Evan said hopefully, referring to the ropes securing him. “I can’t breathe with them. I don’t know- I don’t know who did this. Or why. Where are we, Jared?”

“You’re at our house,” came a sudden voice from behind Evan, and the tied-up boy yelped in surprise, groaning as the ropes strained further against his neck. “Careful with those. They choke.”

“I- I gathered!” Evan’s voice rose in panic. “Who- Jare, who’s that?”

Someone came over from behind Evan, a tall lanky figure with dark hair that swept down to his eye and was half-tucked behind his left ear. Connor Murphy sat down on the bed behind Jared, and regarded Evan with a gleam in his eye that the boy couldn’t interpret.

“Co- Connor?” Evan managed. “Connor Murphy?”

“That’s the name,” Connor said, his tone low. “You know my name, Hansen.”

“A- And you know mine,” Evan stammered.

“Then do you know why you’re here?” Connor asked, leaning forward.

“N- No? That’s wh- what I’ve been asking?”

Jared stood up and fell back onto the bed, sitting next to Connor with an intimacy that didn’t surprise Evan- they were dating, after all.

Wait.

They were _dating._

Connor seemed to want Evan here.

Jared didn’t seem to have an inclination to let Evan go.

“Ja- Jared?” Evan asked hesitantly, what little hope he had when he saw his family friend starting to slip away. “Can- can you please let me go?”

Jared gave Evan an almost apologetic smile. “Sorry, acorn. No can do.”

Evan stared at him. “What?” he said quietly.

Another thought occurred to him.

“Did you kidnap me, Jared?” he asked, voice surprisingly steady.

His old friend smiled at him sheepishly. “Guilty as charged.”

“It was a team thing,” Connor added, slinging an arm around Jared’s shoulders. Evan watched with a blank face- _Connor Murphy and Jared Kleinman had kidnapped him._

He felt like he was allowed a short period of emotional shock.

“The hell do you want, then?” Evan said.

His voice was steady. Too steady.

“Do you know why you’re here, Evan?” Connor asked again.

“For the last time, Murphy, I don’t have a single _fucking_ clue as to what the _hell_ is going on,” Evan snapped, and regretted it immediately as he saw Connor’s face darken.

There was a reason why people were scared of Connor Murphy, and here, Evan was reminded of each and every one of them. Here, there was no one to stop him from snapping.

“I think you’d better watch your attitude,” Connor said in a smooth voice. “And apologize.”

“You and Jared _kidnap_ me,” Evan spat, voice cracking on ‘kidnap’, “Tie me up, refuse to explain anything, and now you’re expecting me to _apologize to you?_ Fu- Fuck you, Connor Murphy!”

This was the first time Evan had ever cursed, and twice in a minute.

It sure as hell wouldn’t be the last.

Connor hummed thoughtfully, then got up. “I’ll be right back. Jared, why don’t you, uh, fill Evan in?” With that, he went out the room, and Jared shifted in his spot uncomfortably. He might’ve been psychotic, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel guilt.

But they were doing this for Evan’s good. The boy wouldn’t survive a minute in the real world- Jared and Connor were far better alternatives to people like Zoe Murphy, who’d break Evan’s heart, or Heidi Hansen, who’d abandoned him, her own son.

Evan’d thank them when he came around to his senses.

Right?

“Ja- Jared?” Evan’s voice broke through Jared’s thoughts. “Are you going to explain anything, or are you just going to ignore me like you’ve been doing for the past t- ten years we’ve known each other?”

Jared just stared at him for a moment, trying to find his voice. The first thing he said was, “We kidnapped you because we love you.”

A pause.

_“What?”_ Evan demanded. “Jared, I’m literally _tied to a chair,_ trapped in a house i- in who knows where, and Co- Connor’s probably going to come back with a gun to just end my miserable pathetic existence. I- I’m pretty fucking sure that you can drop the damn act.”

“It’s not an act, Evan!” Jared yelled, and watched as the other shrank back. _Fuck._ “I mean- Evan Hansen, I’ve been in love with you for the past eight years, but I’ve never once known what the fuck to do with the damn crush I had. I just waited, for _six_ years, for it to pass. _Six years_ , Evan!”

“So you liked me.” Evan dismissed the heat in his cheeks as he registered that that meant. “What the hell does that have to do with kidnapping me?”

“Then I met Connor, and he was just like me. He was a freak, just like I was. He was crazy, just like you and I both knew I was. He was cute, just like you. And just like me, he loves you.”

“Connor Murphy what?” Evan spluttered, ignoring the small stir in his gut. _Just because you had a crush on him doesn’t justify him kidnapping you, Hansen._

“I find it hard that you need me to repeat what I said,” Jared muttered.

“Oh, I heard you, alright,” Evan spat. “So, wh- why am I here? I don’t know if you’ve heard or not, Jared, b- but usually when you like someone, you _tell_ them and ask them out- not knock them out with roofies and tie them to a fucking chair!”

“I’m not normal, Evan!”

“So what? I’m not normal either, Jared!”

“You don’t get it!”

“Fucking _try_ me!”

Jared growled and stood up, stalking closer to Evan. Despite himself, Evan pressed himself against the back of his chair in fear. “J- Jared?” he managed, hating how he stammered.

“You don’t-” Jared’s voice cracked. “You don’t get it, Evan.”

“Get _what?_ That you’re a fre- a freak? I _tried_ , Jared. I tried to talk to you, to help you, to be your friend, but you were so caught up in your own little world of self-pity that you couldn’t see me, right there, _right in front of you!”_

“I wanted to believe it was true,” Jared admitted. “But honestly, w- why the fuck would someone like you even bother to try with someone like- like me?”

“It’s- it’s not too late, Jare,” Evan said hesitantly. “Just… All you have to do right now is let me go.”

Jared wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that there was still _some_ good left in him. Some good that Evan could find, could bring out in him. But then he saw the fear in Evan’s eyes, and he knew.

_Of course it was too late._

“It’s always too late,” Jared whispered, bringing a hand into his pocket and closing his fingers around the small pill he’d gotten from a black market dealer. “You’d run as soon as you get the chance, Ev. Don’t even bother lying, because it’s what- it’s what I would do.”

“Jared-”

Before Evan could finish his sentence, Jared brought the pill out and lunged for his old family friend, shoving the small sphere into his mouth, open mid-sentence, and Evan instinctively clamped his mouth shut around it.

His eyes widened, but Jared moved fast, slapping a hand over Evan’s mouth and nose so he’d have no choice but to swallow it. The boy under his grasp tried to twist his head away, but was restrained by the ropes around his neck. Eyes flashing furiously, Evan gulped the pill down, and Jared lifted his hand.

“What the _hell_ was that?” Evan demanded. “If you roofied me again, I don’t see the efficiency or reason-”

“An aphrodisiac,” Jared mumbled before sitting back down onto the bed. “Increases the already pretty active teenage libido. And it’s mixed with Viagra.”

Evan stared at him. “Did you just _drug me_ with a freaking _sex drive booster?”_

“Pretty kinky, right?” Jared tried to joke, but it came out sounding way more genuine than he’d meant. Oh, well. It wasn’t wrong, anyway.

He watched as realization set in in Evan’s gaze. “O- Oh,” he whispered. “You two…”

“We love you,” Jared said, as if that explained everything. Evan’s gut twisted in panic and disgust.

“So you’re going to fucking _rape_ -”

“It’s not rape if you agree to it,” came a voice from the doorway. Evan didn’t even need to turn to know that Connor had returned.

“And what makes you think I’ll agree to it, exactly,” Evan said flatly. He could feel the drug working its way into his system, down his throat, dissolving as it went. It made him want to choke. “What happens if I _don’t_ agree to it? You’ll kill me? Fuck me anyway?”

Jared frowned, but before he could say anything, Connor spoke again, this time his voice a lot closer. “Of course not. Consent is key.” His tone was dark, slightly laughing. “But let’s just say my sister’s downstairs as a visitor, and we’d hate for anything to happen to her, right?”

_“Zoe?”_ Evan’s breathing rate increased. _Shit, shit, shit, shit-_

“Zoe Murphy herself,” Jared confirmed. His grin was back, but Evan thought he saw something else hiding behind it. It disappeared fast- he must’ve imagined it- and in a blink, the psychopathic Jared Kleinman who’d kidnapped his only friend was back. “Wouldn’t want anything to _accidentally_ happen.”

“No, not at all,” Connor agreed. Evan felt the tall boy lean in- he was standing behind him- and murmur into his ear softly. “So, what do you say, Hansen?”

Evan shivered at Connor’s breath brushing his ear. _Fuck._

He couldn’t possibly let Zoe get hurt, not if he could help it. And Jared and Connor must’ve known that. Known that sweet, innocent Evan Hansen would never let his friends get hurt.

And they were right.

“Fine,” Evan heard himself breathe shakily. Jared’s grin widened, and Connor leaned back. Evan could feel the smugness radiating off the boy behind him.

Connor crossed over to Jared, and Evan could see what had taken the other so long to return. In his hands was a shoebox, lid not completely closed due to it being too full. He hesitated to think what was inside.

Connor tossed the box onto the bed and turned to Evan, kneeling down on the floor in front of him. Evan stiffened when he pulled out a knife, but Connor simply stabbed through a knot near the boy’s ankle, and gently pulled the ropes apart, throwing them aside.

Evan stood up, eyes flicking to the closed door. As if reading his mind, Jared shook his head. “We’ll make you feel good, Evan, we promise,” he said gently. “If you run, we’ll find you, and we’ll have to punish you.”

“Not that we _don’t_ want that,” Connor added, a smirk on his face. “Imagine how hot he’d be, Jare. Over my knee. Or with a plug in him. Or just tied up, needy, denied of any other stimulation.”

Jared drew in a sharp breath. Evan willed himself to not cry- act like his only childhood friend and junior year crush _wasn’t_ talking about him like he was some kind of pretty object. Connor grabbed his arm and led him to sit down on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, next to Jared.

“The drugs starting to work yet?” Connor asked him. Evan was about to retort with a snapped ‘even if I knew, why the fuck would I be telling _you_ ‘ when Jared reached over and took his chin in his grasp, gently turning Evan’s head around to face him.

“J?” was all Evan asked before Jared leaned in, pressing his lips against the other’s. Evan froze- _his first kiss was with Jared Kleinman, of all people, of all situations._ He would have jerked away if it weren’t for Jared’s firm grip, and if it weren’t for his body betraying him, kissing Jared back-

A moan escaped Evan’s mouth, surprising even him, as Jared reached another hand down to palm the boy through his pants. “Ja- Jared!” he yelped, breaking away from the kiss.

“I think they’re working,” Jared said, not bothering to hide his smirk or his own increasingly tight pants as he continued to work Evan through the fabric.

Evan didn’t know why he was reacting this way- but then he remembered. _A_ _phro-fucking-disiacs._ He felt incredibly horny, and he didn’t know what to do about it- he’s only jerked off _once_ in his life, and that was three months ago.

Connor’s smile was almost predatory as he flipped open the lid on the shoebox and took out a pair of handcuffs.

“Then let’s have some fun, Evan Hansen,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, good news,,, things are about to get kinky, so if that's what you're here for, congrats  
> bad news,,, things are about to get kinky, so if that's not what you're here for, beware
> 
> (btw i'll be posting normal kinky smut on my profile in the near future, ones that aren't as dark as this, so keep your eyes peeled if you're interested :) )


	4. You Are Swept Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait guys  
> 3k words of me not knowing what the fuck
> 
> *NSFW WARNING*
> 
> if you're not comfortable with anything, skip it  
> there's no huge plotlines in this one, just small subtle foreshadowing

Connor grabbed Evan's wrist and secured one end of the cuffs to him, then gently led the boy over to the bedposts, cuffing the other end to the wood. "Just in case," he said quietly, but Evan could hear the threats underlying Connor's tone.  
  
"We won't hurt you, Ev," Jared said, misreading the doubt in Evan's face. "Not unless you deserve it."  
  
And he'd be lying if he said those words didn't turn him on.  
  
If Evan was in his normal state of mind, he'd been disgusted and more than a little terrified. But he was drugged, and it brought out the part of him he didn't even know he had.   
  
The part of him that'd been aroused.   
  
Connor noticed. "Evan Hansen, the kinky little bitch who no one knew about," he observed, and Evan's face turned red.  
  
"Fu- fuck you," he mumbled, and was instantly reminded of what his situation was as Connor smirked back.  
  
"I think it'll be the other way around," Jared said, unnecessarily pointing out the obvious.   
  
Evan glared at him, but was interrupted when Connor shifted over and onto the bed, straddling the shorter boy. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Evan's neck, leaving a series of light kisses trailing down from his neck to his collarbone. "Do you know how long we've been waiting for this?" Connor said softly.  
  
Evan shivered- he tried not to show how much his body was getting affected by the other's actions. "Do you know h- how much I don't give a damn?" he managed. Not the smartest move, but oh well.  
  
Jared reached over and pushed the sweat-pasted hair out of Evan's face. "Don't," he warned quietly.  
  
"Better listen to Jare, love," Connor murmured, and without warning, bit down hard on Evan's collarbone- hard enough to leave a clear mark, but not to break skin. Yet.  
  
Evan gasped, his back arching as much as he could with his hand cuffed to the bed and with Connor on top of him. Connor smirked, noticing Evan's growing problem beneath him. "Need some help with that?" he teased, rutting his hips into the other's.  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Evan breathed, barely managing to not buck up into the touch.   
  
He might have agreed- well, been threatened into doing whatever shit the two boys wanted, but that didn't mean he was going to play nice.

But damn if he was getting increasingly hard- whatever Jared had given him was potent.  
  
Connor sighed. "If you're not going to be nice, we might have to gag you. And I don't particularly want that for your first time."  
  
Freezing up, Evan shook his head vehemently. Connor smirked and snaked a hand down, palming Evan through his jeans. "Good boy," he said gently. Evan bit back a small whine.  
  
Jared's breath hitched as he watched the two of them. He sat back into the pillows, not wanting to disturb them, but he was getting a bit too hot and bothered for his own good.  
  
He let his hand fall down to his khakis, working himself gently through the fabric and biting his bottom lip as to not let out any sound. His eyes were fixed on the other two boys, Connor's low voice going straight to his libido.  
  
"Think it’s time we took these off,“ Connor murmured, tugging at Evan’s shorts. ”Too bad you’re cuffed- can’t take the shirt off for now.“

Evan didn’t know what to say in response without getting the other two mad at him, so he settled for silence. Connor lifted an eyebrow- Jared and he would have to find a way to fix the silent disobedience. For now, he settled for reaching into Evan’s pants and boxers, and taking the smaller boy in hand.

Gasping, Evan pushed himself against the mattress, swallowing hard to prevent sounds from escaping his mouth. He felt terrible for enjoying this, but his body was reacting in an uncontrollable way, and Connor seemed to know.

“Don’t hold in any sounds,” the taller boy ordered. Evan glared at him, and made a point of not making any noises, muffled or otherwise. Connor sighed, increasing the pace of his strokes, thumbing the head harshly.

Evan let out a small moan, eyes widening- fuck, the guy gave good handjobs. Jared’s hand also sped up on himself when hearing Evan- he was _hot_. Jared wasn’t sure if he’d last if Evan kept making sounds.

Without warning, Connor pulled his hand out of Evan’s pants, just long enough to yank down the smaller boy’s boxers and shorts, and resumed jerking him off smoothly. Evan squeaked in surprise and embarrassment- but at least neither Jared or Connor had commented on what the latter had exposed.

“Jare, get over here and suck him off,” Connor started to say, his eyes darting over to the other boy, when he saw what Jared was doing. The other’s eyes widened and his hand dropped to his side.

“In my defense,” Jared started, his tone still maintaining a cocky, sarcastic attitude but the breaks in his voice implying otherwise, “You and-”

“Spare the excuses,” Connor said, his voice dark. “Just get over here. We’ll finish this and I’ll deal with you later.”

Jared nodded, shuddering, and scooted over to where Evan was. The boy cuffed to the bed glanced up at him, and he almost moaned at how innocent Evan looked alone. Connor made room so Jared could replace him from his position, and Evan’s brows furrowed. “J-?”

Before he could get a full word out, Jared leaned down and took Evan into his mouth, sinking down as far as he could. Evan cried out in surprise, bucking his hips up instinctively, and Jared bit back a choke. Instead, he continued to work Evan in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside, and swirling around the tip.

Evan pressed himself back in the bed, his breath coming in short, fast bursts. “Ja- oh, fuck-”

“See how much he’s coming apart under you,” Connor murmured into Jared’s ear. “Push him to the edge. Make him beg.”

Jared hummed in response, bobbing his head. Evan reacted accordingly- despite his attempts at stilling his movements, he weakly jerked his hips up, his body craving more friction. Noticing his reactions, Jared hollowed his cheeks experimentally, and Evan let out a loud moan.

“I- I’m-” Evan couldn’t finish his sentence, from how he was moaning. But the other two understood, and Jared pulled off of the boy. Evan managed to refrain from mumbling a weak protest, but he did let out a small whine of complaint.

“What do you want, Evan?” Connor asked, his tone low. Evan closed his eyes and turned his head away, trying to ignore his throbbing dick.

“Look at me.” When Evan didn’t respond, Connor reached over and grabbed the boy’s chin, forcefully jerking Evan’s head towards him. His eyes snapped open at the harsh movements, and his gaze met Connor’s. “ _Look at me.”_

Evan bit back a _what do you_ think _I’m doing, per se,_ and instead chose to stare blankly at the other boy. Connor sighed, dropping his hand. “You really want to make this hard, huh?” he asked, tone harsh.

“I’m not exactly dying to make this easy,” Evan mumbled, spite underlying his words. 

“Do you _want_ Zoe dead?” Connor asked bluntly, and Evan tensed up. _Fuck._

“N- no!” he blurted out immediately. “Sor- sorry.”

Connor hummed. “I’ll let it slide this time. Since it’s your first.” He didn’t need to finish his unspoken threat- _I’m not going easy on you next time._

Before Evan could say anything- which would have been a very bad move, anyway- Connor ordered, “Spread your legs.”

Swallowing his fear and revulsion, Evan did as instructed. _For Zoe for Zoe for Zoe for Zoe-_

“Pin him down, Jare,” Connor said, and Jared obeyed. Evan was probably just imagining the split-second pause from his old friend. The taller boy reached over to the box and pulled out a small bottle of lube- the kind you’d find at a CVS. Evan bit back a hysterical laugh at the sight of something so normal yet potentially traumatizing.

“Since you were being bad, I’m fucking him this time,” Connor said to Jared, his hand popping open the bottle and squeezing some of the contents into his palm. “You can fuck him when you’ve learned your lesson.”

Jared swallowed. Relief flashed across his eyes, for just one millisecond, and he hoped to hell that Connor didn’t see it. “O- okay,” he agreed.

Evan pressed his head back against the mattress, which was at least soft. Once again, he tried to pretend that the two other boys weren’t talking about him like he was some kind of sex toy to be used and admired. He tried to imagine himself anywhere else but cuffed to a bed.

Something cold pressed against his entrance, and Evan fought the instinct to clamp his legs together- not like he could have, with Jared pinning down one leg and Connor sitting between them.

“The drugs that Jared gave you naturally loosens you up in addition to turning you on,” Connor said. “But if you clench, it’ll hurt. So relax.”

_Relax?_ Evan thought bitterly. _Sure thing, Connor. Sure._

But he tried to breathe steadily, and did his best not to panic. Jared watched as Connor slowly thrusted a finger into Evan, sinking up to the knuckle. Evan let out a small squeak- it wasn’t _painful_ , but it certainly wasn’t comfortable.

“I’m adding a second,” Connor warned, before pulling his first out and gently pressing back in, this time with both his index and middle finger. Evan focused on breathing. _In, out, in, out, in, out-_

Connor withdrew his fingers and pushed them back in, slowly establishing a rhythm of sorts. Evan didn’t feel pain from his motions- he didn’t feel much at all, actually, aside from extreme terror and mild discomfort- until Connor suddenly curled his fingers and Evan almost screamed from a sudden jolt of pleasure.

“Found it,” Jared murmured, and Connor hummed in agreement.

Evan was panting. “Wh- what was that?”

“That,” Connor declared, turning his curled fingers just a bit and rubbing against that _one_ spot, “was your prostate. And it’s what makes us gays prefer being gays.”

_He sounded almost normal._

“Oka- oh, _god_ ,” Evan almost yelled as Connor not-so-gently jabbed a finger into his prostate. The knot in his lower abdomen tightened and he moaned softly. “F- fuck, I’m gonna-”

“If you do, we’ll keep going,” Connor warned him, starting to slowly scissor his fingers inside of Evan. The boy whimpered, breathing in hard.

Once Connor deemed him well stretched enough for two fingers, he started slowly pushing in a third. Evan whined a bit- now he felt some burn. He pulled his hand against the cuff unwittingly, flinching a bit when the metal dug into his skin. At least it distracted him.

Jared reached out and put a hand on Evan’s arm. “Stop,” he said. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“And you aren’t?” Evan hissed under his breath.

Jared glared at him, hiding his hurt well. “Shut up, Hansen.”

Evan snorted, despite his situation. “Finally dropping the good guy act, huh?” he snapped. Connor twisted his fingers harshly inside of Evan and he gasped, his bravado dropping as Connor’s motions turned more rough.

“Last chance before we use the gag,” Connor said, pumping his three fingers in and out at a faster pace- jabbing against the other’s prostate with every other movement. Evan whined, not knowing if it was from the pain or the pleasure, and his breath stuttered.

“I-” Evan shuddered and inhaled sharply as he came, Connor smirking as he continued to relentlessly work Evan open.

Jared blinked. “Geez, Evan, when was the last time you got off?”

He sounded so much like the old Jared he knew. “Uh- nine- ten months?” Evan stammered, Connor’s movements inside him starting to overstimulate him. As if reading his mind, Connor reached his free hand over and started stroking Evan, lightly, slowly getting him hard again.

Jared gaped. “Ten months? Sounds like torture.”

“Good thing we’re gonna fix that,” Connor added, speeding up on Evan.

Evan let out shaky moans, not being able to hold them back anymore. In his mind, he was absolutely disgusted with himself- but his body wanted it.

Just as he was about to reach his peak for the second time, Connor pulled his fingers out and removed his hand from Evan. The smaller boy whined involuntary, his tip smeared with pre.

Connor grinned at him. “Desperate?”

Mustering all that remained of his will, Evan shook his head. Jared sighed, muttering something under his breath that Evan was pretty sure wasn’t complimentary towards his vocal cords. Connor tilted his head, a hand snaking down again to palm Evan, who squeaked.

“Are you sure about that?” Connor asked in a quiet tone, flicking a finger across Evan’s tip and working his wrist faster. Evan moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and just as he was about to climax again, Connor withdrew his hand.

Evan gasped, the sudden loss of contact hitting him harder than the overstimulation itself. His eyes snapped open, meeting Connor’s gaze. “Wh-”

“I said, are you sure about that?” The taller boy watched for a reaction- and when he didn’t get one, he reached down and grasped Evan again, this time starting off directly with a brutal pace. Evan almost yelped, arching his back against the mattress as Connor teased him endlessly.

“Fuck,” Evan breathed, his voice high-pitched, and Connor lifted his hand again.

“I could keep doing this,” Connor murmured, his hands snaking into Evan’s shirt and caressing his skin, tracing feather-soft circles around the boy’s nipples. Evan whimpered- he was extremely sensitive. “All night. Just edge you, continuously, until you beg.”

Evan bit his lip, not allowing any retorts to come through. Jared watched the scene unfold, his pants becoming maddeningly tight. Connor pressed down on Evan’s nipples and watched as the other jerked beneath his touch. “Beg me to fuck you, Evan.”

Evan bit back a sob- both from the fact that he was so hard, it was painful, and from the fact that he was actually considering doing it, that he’d sunken so low… “Please,” he tried, and Connor’s smirk widened.

“What was that?”

“Please,” Evan said, louder. A blush was painted across his cheeks, and Jared nearly moaned at the sight alone.

“Please what?” Connor was clearly enjoying himself.

“Please fuck me!” Evan blurted, face reddening further at his words.

Connor was already reaching for a condom and the lube. “That’s all you had to say.” He unbuckled his pants and pushed them off along with his boxers, tugging his shirt off as well.

Evan stared at him- despite everything, it was still the Connor Murphy that he’d had a crush on in sophomore year, who was _naked_ in front of him- who was about to fuck him. His eyes drifted lower.

_Shit, was that going in him?_

Connor caught his gaze. “Don’t worry,” he said, tone gentle in spite of the situation. “I won’t make it hurt.”

The way he worded it, _make it hurt_ , made it sound like he could if he wanted to.

But he _could_. If he wanted to.

Evan closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. _Relax and shut your fucking mouth, Hansen._

Connor jerked his chin at Jared. “Go suck him off as I fuck him.” The other nodded and adjusted his position next to Evan’s side, sinking down onto the boy.

Evan gasped, eyes flying open. He was finally getting the friction he needed. Judging from the way Jared was moving, Evan wouldn’t last long at all.

“Ja-” he tried, but was cut off by his own moan.

“You can cum if you want,” Connor said in answer, and Evan nodded imperceptibly, coming almost immediately. Jared didn’t miss a beat- he swallowed, and resumed his pace. “But again, we’re not stopping until it’s done.”

_Shut your fucking mouth, Hansen._ Evan decided to listen to the voice in his head. He’d call it Common Sense from now on. His trail of thought was jerked off track when Jared hummed around him, causing Evan to moan and harden again, and Connor pushed his legs up to allow easier access. Connor rolled on the condom, coating himself liberally with the lube.

Evan felt something dull push against his entrance, and stared up at the ceiling. Connor began to push in- he was being gentle, which was something Evan was faintly grateful for, but he wasn’t small, and Evan began to feel the stretch.

He whimpered, and Connor slowed his pace. Jared swirled his tongue around Evan’s tip, seemingly an attempt to distract the boy, and Evan moaned- it worked. Connor pushed in further, bottoming out a few moments later, and Evan inhaled shakily.

It wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t enjoyable.

Connor began to move, pulling out slightly and sinking back in, his pace slow and steady at first, letting Evan adjust. A few moments later, the taller boy seemed to grow impatient, and started thrusting at a faster speed, eliciting some shaky moans from Evan. Jared hollowed his cheeks and helped along.

“Con- _oh!”_ Evan almost screamed as Connor nailed his prostate spot on, and Connor smirked.

“Right there, hm?” Connor adjusted his position slightly, and began to resume his pace- but this time, he was angling into Evan’s prostate, almost always grazing it and occasionally ramming straight into it. Evan let out continuous moans, his peak building up again- it wouldn’t be long.

Connor started to speed up more, practically pounding into Evan, and the smaller boy yelped in surprise- but even that quickly morphed into sounds of pleasure and uncontrollable moans. Jared groaned around Evan- his pants were _really_ uncomfortable, and the boy’s sounds weren’t helping.

“Fuck,” Connor grunted, his thrusts starting to grow erratic. “You’re- so fucking tight, Hansen.”

Evan could only moan in response, jerking his hips up into Jared’s mouth occasionally. “I-” He was cut off by his own moans.

“Close,” Connor said, echoing his thoughts. “Come for us, Evan.”

With a small whimper, Evan did as Connor said, releasing into Jared’s mouth. The other swallowed and pulled off, sitting back to catch his breath. Evan’s hips tightened around Connor, and the taller boy moaned, also hitting his peak as he came into the condom.

Evan let out one final whine as he felt it happen inside him, and Connor pulled out when he was done, smoothly removing the condom, tying it, and throwing it away. He grabbed a wet towel that they must have put there beforehand, cleaning Evan up as best as he could.

Connor threw the towel somewhere in the room and tugged on his clothing. His movements were fast, as if he’d done all that multiple times. Evan supposed, with Jared, they probably had.

Speaking of…

“Jare.” At Connor’s voice, Jared’s head snapped up. “You’re coming with me.”

Jared stood up shakily, not bothering to hide the tent in his pants. “Th- thought you forgot,” he teased, and Connor huffed an amused breath before his face darkened.

“You’re not getting off that easily,” Connor growled, grabbing Jared by the arm and pulling him towards him. “Go to the bedroom. I want you naked when I walk in.”

He released Jared and the latter nodded, walking out of the room. Evan watched with a disconnected interest- he’d never seen Jared Kleinman so… obedient before.

Connor approached Evan, and despite himself, Evan tried to shrink back. Connor, of course, noticed.

“You did good,” Connor praised, brushing a hand through Evan’s sweat-soaked hair. “So good, Ev.”

_Don’t call me that._

“I’m going to take care of Jared now,” Connor continued, “because he’s been bad.”

He reached for a pill inside his pocket and held it out to Evan. The boy looked at it and took it, not daring to say anything.

“It’s a sleeping pill,” Connor explained. “You’re gonna need your energy. Because you haven’t exactly been on your best behavior either, but we’ll handle that tomorrow.” Dread twisted in Evan’s stomach at this.

He straightened up and threw a blanket over Evan, whose hand was still cuffed to the bed. “So rest up, Hansen,” Connor called behind him as he headed towards the door. He reached out and hit the light switch, dimming the room.

“You’ll need it.” And the door shut, plunging the room into darkness.

Evan lay there for a while, feeling the pill between his fingers.

Too much had happened in too short a period of time.

He felt an impending panic attack, but swallowed it down.

That wouldn’t do him any good.

Not knowing any better alternatives, Evan lifted his free hand to his mouth and gulped the pill down dry- a skill he’d learned after years of having to take anxiety meds but not always remembering a water bottle.

The last thing Evan noticed before he slipped into unconscious was that his face was wet with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think is gonna happen next?  
> find out in the next episode of Why Do I Do This To Myself I Am So Sorry
> 
> (comment ideas down there, you guys are surprisingly creative and i thank you all a lot for that and would also request for us all to drink some holy water amen to the lord)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait haha  
> here you go 4k words of 'smut' and 'foreshadowing'

Evan's breath hitched as he woke up, blinking at the darkness around him. For a blissful moment, he couldn't remember where he was, why he was there, or what he'd been through.  
  
Then the door to the room burst open, two figures stumbled into the room, and Evan's memory came flooding back.  
  
Jared. Car. Kidnapped. Waking up. Connor. Zoe. Drugged. Being raped- no, he had consented, however dubiously- having sex with Connor Murphy. Being drugged again. Falling asleep.  
  
And now he was here. Still here.  
  
It hadn't just been a bad dream.  
  
Connor slammed Jared into the wall, and the sound knocked Evan out of his thoughts and back into the real world. He sat up as much as he could, being still cuffed, and squinted against the light streaming in from the door. He didn't dare speak.  
  
The first thing he noticed once his vision adjusted was that Jared was naked and Connor was shirtless. Evan blushed slightly at seeing his old family friend naked- the last time he did was probably when they were both seven, and had dared Jared to skinny-dip.  
  
The next thing he noticed was that Jared had bruises on his throat.   
  
Evan swallowed. He knew that was a kink, of sorts, and it made sense that a fucked up couple like Jared and Connor would be fairly heated in bed, but the bruises were prominent, and looked painful.  
  
Jared glanced over at Evan, and they locked eyes for a moment. The former shook his head slightly- he was fine.  
  
Although he still wasn't sure why Connor had dragged them to Evan's room in the middle of sex.  
  
Evan debated for a moment over whether or not he should sit up, but did anyway- the position he was currently in half-blocked his airway. He stayed quiet, pushing himself against the bedframe. The blanket was thankfully still covering him- Evan was still half naked.  
  
He forced himself to not think about what happened- about the fact that he wasn't a virgin anymore, or that he was still a technical prisoner in the house of two psychopaths.   
  
Evan tried to think of something good, and inexplicably, his memory went to an event that happened five years ago- when he and Jared were both still twelve, and still hung out with each other.  
  
It was the day Jared had come out to Evan as gay, and thinking back, Evan wondered absentmindedly if that had been a hint, or something else entirely. He'd been happy for Jared, of course. Evan had been glad that his family friend trusted him that much.  
  
The memory stung his mind now. Things change fast, he told himself. So get used to it.  
  
"Know why we're in here?" Connor asked Jared, snapping Evan out of memory lane. Jared looked at Connor, and the latter tsked. "You can speak now."  
  
"No?" Jared tried, the usual snark absent from his tone.  
  
Connor tilted his head, pressing Jared against the wall further. He jammed a still clothed knee up between the other's legs. "Alright. Do you want to know why we're in here?"  
  
Jared shrugged weakly. "Okay?"  
  
"Don't give me that attitude," Connor warned him, before turning to face Evan, giving him a small smirk. Without warning, he grabbed Jared by the neck and pushed him towards the bed where Evan was.  
  
Evan scrambled out of the way as much as he could, and Jared fell onto the mattress next to him a moment later. Connor walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why don't you tell Evan what you did," Connor said flatly- it clearly wasn't a question.  
  
"What, eating all the cookies in the pa-"  
  
He was cut off by Connor almost leaping onto him, wrapping a hand around Jared's neck and pressing him into the mattress.  
  
Jared choked around Connor's grasp, hands instinctively flying to his neck, grappling weakly. Evan resisted the urge to do something- he was helpless to just watch.  
  
After ten or so seconds, Connor let go of Jared, and the latter inhaled sharply, coughing as he sucked in all the air he could get. "Don't you fucking smartass me, Jared."  
  
Jared nodded weakly. "Sorry."  
  
Connor acted like he hadn't heard. "Now tell Evan what you did that earned your punishment. Which isn't done yet, and was just lengthened by your smartass mouth."  
  
Jared gulped. "I- I came without permission?"  
  
"Again. Look Evan in the eyes."  
  
Jared made eye contact with Evan, who was shifting nervously in his spot. "I came without permission."  
  
Evan swallowed hard. What was he supposed to do in this situation? His captors, one of which was his longtime family friend and another of which was his sophomore year crush, in the middle of an intense sex fiasco right in front of him, after they kidnapped him-  
  
He forced himself out of that thought loop. It would only confuse him further.  
  
Point was, things like these didn't happen every day for Evan Hansen, and he hoped to god it didn't happen every day for anyone else.  
  
"So what does that make you, Jared?" Connor murmured, reaching a hand down to stroke his boyfriend, who was still naked. Jared let out a small moan, but quickly quieted it.  
  
"I- ah, fuck- uh," Jared tried, "... Bad?"  
  
"That's right," Connor growled, speeding up his hand. Evan tried not to watch, but couldn't tear himself away from the scene in front of him.  
  
He disgusted himself.  
  
"And why does it make you bad?" Connor continued. Jared caught Evan's gaze again, if only for a split moment.  
  
"Because- because I disobeyed?"  
  
Jared moaned as Connor fisted him in his grip suddenly. "Say it with certainty."  
  
"Because I disobeyed direct orders!" Jared yelped, bucking his hips up into Connor's touch.  
  
Connor withdrew his hand. "No moving," he ordered. "And be quiet unless I say otherwise."  
  
Quiet? Jared? Evan almost laughed.  
  
Jared started to say something, but elected to nod instead. Connor resumed stroking him at a steady pace. "And what do bad boys get?"  
  
"Pu- punished," Jared whispered, eyes hooded.  
  
"Bingo," Connor said, increasing his pace. "But since I'm feeling lenient, I'll let you choose- you can either be edged seven times, or I'll make you cum five times."  
  
Jared shuddered. He hated being edged, but he wasn't sure he could make it to coming five times. "E- edged, seven times."  
  
Connor hummed, pulling back to reach for the box under the bed. "Lie back, hands out, legs spread. Don’t move."  
  
Jared complied, and Evan gaped- back when they still hung out, it'd taken a lot of convincing for Jared to do anything Evan wanted, and some bribing. Now... It felt like his old friend was gone.  
  
Evan shook his head. Of course his old friend was gone. Would Jared Kleinman have kidnapped him if he was still the Jared he knew? Would he have let Connor violate Evan?

He didn’t know.

And now, he’d never know.

Because whoever Jared Kleinman might have used to be was now gone.

Evan bit his lip, forgetting his surroundings, until a loud slap brought him back to reality. He blinked, shaking his head, and saw Jared wincing away from Connor, whose hand was still outstretched. There was a fresh red mark on Jared’s thigh.

“Told you not to move,” Connor said casually, opening the box, now on the bed, and pulling out a few cloth ties. “That means I have to tie you down now.”

Jared tilted his head back against the mattress, swallowing hard as his boyfriend bent his right leg and tied his thigh and ankle together, doing the same to the other, leaving Jared completely exposed. Connor leaned over and looped another cloth around Jared’s wrists, tying him to the bedpost.

Connor bent down and kissed Jared hard, biting softly at the latter’s bottom lip. Jared let out a small quiet moan, but was unable to lean up into the kiss due to the restraints. He whined softly in complaint.

“Stay quiet,” Connor warned, sitting back and digging through the box again. Evan watched quietly as Connor took out something else from the container, and flinched back almost imperceptibly as Connor met his gaze.

“Know what this is, Ev?” he asked, holding the object in his hand up. Evan shook his head, and Connor flashed him a smirk. “Ever heard of sex toys?”

Evan stayed silent. Connor rolled his eyes before continuing- he’d deal with Evan later. “This… is a vibrator. Usually we use it when we want to add an extra kick to the pleasure- it feels pretty damn nice. I mean, if Jared’s being good, that is.”

Jared went still as Connor ghosted the not yet turned on vibe over his tip. Connor continued talking, like nothing was out of the ordinary. “But this time, it’s going to feel good, alright- but it’s not going to be enough. It’s going to be _almost_ there, keeping him at the edge, until he’s fucking _broken_.”

The vibe was pressed down a bit harder, making firm contact with Jared, and the boy gasped. Connor slowly dragged the toy down, not turning it on yet, trailing down his shaft and circling it around his base. “And we’re going to keep him like that,” Connor murmured, Evan not being able to tear himself away from the scene, “Until he’s learned his lesson like the fucking whore he is.”

Connor flicked the vibrator on to the lowest level, and Jared jolted, although he wasn’t able to move much due to the ties around his legs. The taller boy pressed the vibe to Jared’s tip, knowing that there was where his boyfriend was the most sensitive, and Jared let out a small moan, getting hard fast.

Trailing the vibe down just slightly, Connor turned it up to twenty-five percent of its full capacity, tracing small teasing circles along Jared’s length. Jared bit his lip to muffle a moan, but a whimper escaped anyway.

Connor pressed the vibe in harder, flicking the toy’s power up again, this time to thirty percent, and Jared moaned loudly before realizing his mistake. Connor sighed. “Strike one. I told you to stay quiet, slut,” Connor chided. “Three strikes, and I’ll make your punishment worse.”

_“Worse?”_ Jared blurted, before shutting himself up again.

“Strike two.” Connor hummed, dragging the vibrator up to circle around Jared’s tip again. “You know I don’t _have_ to let you cum after this, right?”

Jared’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, shaking his head. Evan watched uncomfortably as Connor expertly worked Jared with the vibe, occasionally pressing it in harshly, and he watched as Jared bit his lip to keep in his sounds. Even then, the occasional faint whine would escape, but thankfully, Connor didn’t seem to mind those.

As he neared his peak, Jared tapped the bedpost twice to let Connor know. Instead of pulling away immediately, Connor powered the vibrator up to fifty percent, pressing it hard against Jared’s shaft before pulling it away suddenly. Jared let out a squeak, attempting to jerk his hips up and failing as Connor watched in amusement.

“That’s one,” he said, and Jared nearly groaned out loud- he was supposed to last through _six_ more of those? “If you stay quiet through another one, you can make sounds after.”

That sounded a bit better. Jared nodded eagerly, still hard, but he’d come down from his climax a bit. Enough for Connor to lower the power of the vibe and start to ghost it across his skin at a calmer forty percent. Jared shuddered as the vibrations stimulated him, intensifying as Connor pressed the toy in more.

Smirking, Connor flicked it up to half power, and Jared bucked his hips up as much as he could, trying to get any friction available. Connor tsked, and circled the vibe around Jared’s base. “Stay still.”

Jared whimpered quietly. He wouldn’t last long. He was already feeling his orgasm building up again, and the fact that Connor had taken to roughly drag the vibe up and down his shaft repeatedly, combining both the vibrations and the feeling of plastic against skin, wasn’t helping.

Evan noticed Jared’s desperate expression, and felt a shred of pity, even though it was just… sex. But the way Connor was treating him, harsh and unforgiving… Evan had a feeling that even outside the bedroom, some elements of that remained.

Connor pulled the vibe away right as Jared was about to warn him- he’d gotten good at reading his boyfriend’s tells in the few months they’ve been experimenting with their kinks. “Two. You can make sounds now,” he added, switching the vibe off (for now) and reaching for the lube.

“In fact…” Connor squeezed some lube onto his palm and rubbed both of them together, letting the bottle drop to the mattress. “Don’t bother holding them back.”

Jared cried out almost immediately as Connor started a directly brutal pace on jerking him off, his finger rubbing over Jared’s tip and smearing the pre there.

“You can be louder than that, right?” Connor’s words were teasing, but his tone was commanding as he flicked his wrist on every stroke, knowing exactly how to make his boyfriend come apart. Jared arched his back as much as he could as he let out short moans, small breathy exhales that Connor took pleasure in hearing.

“C’mon, Jared,” the taller boy goaded, thumbing the other’s head and quickening his movements, his strokes turning even harsher. “Moan like the fucking slut you are.”

Jared whimpered and cried out loudly as one of Connor’s strokes was _just right-_ “I- I’m close,” he breathed, and Connor smirked, flicking Jared’s tip harshly one last time before pulling away.

“Three,” Connor said, sitting back and letting Jared calm down for a few minutes.

He made eye contact with Evan again, and flashed him a knowing smirk. “This is what happens when you disobey, Hansen. So I recommend not doing it.”

Evan looked away.

Connor sighed, muttering a quiet “stubborn” under his breath before reaching over to resume working Jared again. The latter let out a small whine at the sudden contact. Connor glanced at Jared and flashed him a wink- and before the other knew what was happening, Connor bent down and took Jared into his mouth, sinking down to almost the base.

Jared lurched up, bucking his hips, moaning weakly. “Co- Connor,” he pleaded.

Connor hummed around Jared’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip, and Jared let out a broken moan. “Pl- please, can I-” Jared was cut off by his own moans- Connor was the best at blowjobs. He wouldn’t last, especially in his already very turned on state.

Evan shrank back meekly as Jared met his gaze. The latter still maintained enough of his old self to wink at Evan, even though he was currently being punished. Evan looked away, but the sounds were enough to tell him what was happening.

Connor bobbed his head around Jared, and the latter whimpered. “Con- I- I’m close-”

Right as he was about to tip over the edge, Connor pulled off, and looked at his boyfriend in smug satisfaction, a laughing glint in his eyes. Jared let out a small whine of protest, breathing fast as he was once again forced to calm down.

“Four.” Connor didn’t relent, even as Jared looked at him pleadingly. “It’s supposed to be hard, Jared. It’s a punishment, after all.”

Jared exhaled in frustration, and Connor raised an eyebrow. “Is that attitude?”

“No! Uh- no. No, it’s- it’s not,” Jared quickly said. Evan hid a gape- _Jared Kleinman actually being meek and obedient_. He shouldn’t even have been surprised at this point. “Sorry?”

“Oh, you will be.” Smirking, Connor reached for the lube bottle again, coating his fingers with the substance. Capping the bottle, Connor circled a cold finger at Jared’s entrance, teasing him. “Three more to go, slut. You can do it, right?”

Jared whined. “Yes! Just… put it in. Please?”

Connor obliged, sliding a slick finger inside of his boyfriend and starting to pump it slowly. “I should have just gone in dry. Or maybe let you suck my fingers. A good slut likes pain, doesn’t he?”

Jared whimpered as Connor added a second finger, his pace still agonizingly slow. “Ye- yes,” he mumbled.

“Do you want me to go faster?” Connor scissored his fingers lightly.

“Yes! Please,” Jared added, and Connor sped up a bit, but still purposely being just a bit too slow for it to be extremely pleasurable. “Fa- faster, Connor.”

“I give orders around here.” Still, Connor picked up the pace even more, finally crooking his fingers into that one spot that he _knew_ was there.

Jared let out a loud moan, almost a scream, as Connor prodded gently at his prostate. “Fuck,” he breathed, trying his best not to grind down on his boyfriend’s fingers. Not like he could have. “More,” he begged.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Connor teased, starting to work in a third finger. Jared wasn’t exactly tight, since they’d just had sex yesterday morning, but he was starting to feel the stretch. Connor knew it’d be a bit uncomfortable for his boyfriend at this point, but disregarded the fact, pushing in anyway. It wasn’t meant to just be pleasurable. It was meant for Jared to learn a lesson.

“C- Connor,” Jared said weakly, not knowing what exactly it was for. “Please.”

“Please what?”

Jared didn’t know either, but his boyfriend had a mind of his own. That was clear as Connor pulled all three fingers almost completely out, lingering for a moment, before slamming them back into Jared.

The tied up boy moaned loudly, bucking his hips up in a futile attempt to get more friction on that one spot. Connor repeated his actions, this time angling his fingers so they were at least grazing Jared’s prostate, jabbing into it lightly. “Connor- oh, _fuck_ ,” Jared whimpered, feeling his climax near.

“Close?” Jared nodded frantically, and Connor chuckled, scissoring his fingers a few last times before pulling them out. He held his still slick hands to Jared’s mouth, and after a brief hesitation, the latter took them into his mouth, sucking on Connor’s fingers.

Evan was sitting on the corner of the bed, as far as he could get without falling off. Thankfully, the two had seemed to forget about him, even if it was only in that moment, and he let out a soft breath of relief. _Just stay quiet_.

Connor pulled his fingers out from Jared’s mouth and used his other hand to run a hand down his boyfriend’s exposed chest. “That was five. Two more to go, but they won’t be easy.”

Jared nearly groaned, but caught himself, instead giving Connor a weak nod. The taller boy sat back again, and Jared wondered for a brief second- _what else could Connor even do-_

He heard the buzz of the vibe a split second before it was pushed into him, the vibrator still slick from their previous use a few minutes ago, and moaned as Connor pressed it up directly against his prostate at half of its power. “Connor!” he yelped, moaning in pleasure.

“Take it like a good slut, Jared,” was Connor’s only response, before he started moving the toy, small thrusts against his prostate at first, but eventually drawing it halfway out and pushing it back into Jared, taking care to always aim at that one spot. Jared tried to say something, but was continuously cut off by his own moans.

“I bet I could make you cum from this,” Connor murmured, and Jared shuddered as his boyfriend flicked the vibe’s power up to sixty. “You’re already so close. Always on the edge.”

“Oh- god,” Jared managed, as Connor’s halfway thrusts turned into full ones, his boyfriend pulling it almost the whole way out and then slamming it back in, nailing his prostate. He moaned, loudly and obscenely.

“I could make you cum untouched,” Connor continued, giving Jared a momentary break as he pulled the vibrator out- but he touched the still vibrating toy to Jared’s hard-on, and Jared jolted in a burst of sudden pleasure. “Or I could make you cum like this.”

Connor pressed the vibe harder onto Jared’s shaft, and the latter let out broken whimpers as his boyfriend trailed the toy down. “I could tie the bullet vibe to your tip and just leave you here, letting you cum again, and again, the way you don’t think you could handle. I could make Evan watch it all.”

Evan bit his lip, trying to deny that very image of Jared from entering his head. _God,_ he was fucked up.

“Or I could just leave you here,” Connor said, twisting the vibe so it pressed directly against Jared’s base. “And you could beg Evan to get you off, like the dirty whore you are.”

Jared whimpered- he wouldn’t do that, would he? Evan shrank back from the scene, although his body couldn’t help reacting to what was happening.

Connor pulled the vibe away and Jared almost sobbed at the denial once again. As it were, a tear rolled down the side of his face. Connor flicked the vibe off and set it down, running a soothing hand down Jared’s leg.

“One more to go, and then you can cum,” he promised. “You’re being so good, Jared.”

Jared nodded weakly, and Connor waited for a few more minutes before grabbing the vibe again. “One more,” he repeated, flicking it on. Not waiting for Jared’s reply, he pushed it into his boyfriend again, this time directly turning the power up to a hundred and angling it against Jared’s prostate.

Jared cried out, at a volume similar to a scream, and continued to moan as Connor thrusted the vibe into him at a steady pace. Just as he thought he’d reached the peak of stimulation, Connor used his free hand to resume stroking Jared, thumbing at his glistening tip.

_“Connor_ ,” Jared begged, attempting once again to jerk his hips up. “ _Please_ \- oh, god.”

Connor sped up his hand, flicking his wrist the way he knew would make Jared come apart. His other hand worked the toy in and out of Jared at a faster pace, angling it into his boyfriend’s prostate every time. “Feel good, slut?”

“Yes- so good,” Jared managed, before he was cut off by his own moans again. “Please, Connor- oh, _fuck-”_

Connor stopped thrusting the vibe, simply pressing it directly into Jared’s prostate hard, and Jared yelped, a few more tears slipping out. Connor’s hand stopped, and he watched as his boyfriend squirmed in front of him- broken by Connor’s doing.

Just as Jared was about to cum, Connor pulled the vibe out, and switched it off for the last time. “Connor!” Jared protested weakly, tears glistening on his face.

“That was the last one,” Connor said, running a hand down Jared’s chest and leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “You took your punishment well, love.”

“Does- does that mean I can-”

Connor reached down again, this time gentle and soft as he palmed Jared. Letting out a shaky moan, Jared finally allowed himself to relax into the mattress. Connor bent down and took his boyfriend into his mouth, this time sinking down to the base and licking a stripe up his length. Jared whined, barely managing to keep from bucking his hips up.

Before long, he was close- not that that was unexpected, from all the edging he’d endured tonight, Jared was surprised he hadn’t came as soon as Connor touched him. “Connor,” he breathed, a small moan interrupting his next words. “I- fuck- I’m close.”

Connor hummed around him, and the next thing Jared knew, he was tipping over his peak, letting out a moan as loud as a scream as what should have been eight separate climaxes rushed over him all at once, and he was coming into Connor’s mouth.

His boyfriend swallowed around him, pulling off, and continued to work Jared lazily through his climax with a hand. Jared whimpered at the slight overstimulation, and Connor let go, giving Jared a smirk before standing up and heading towards the door.

“Wa- aren’t you going to untie me?” Jared blurted. Connor turned back.

“I’ve got my own… problem,” Connor replied, and Jared could see evidence of the problem in his boyfriend’s pants, and blushed slightly. “To take care of. I’ll be back in… say, three hours.”

“Three hours?” Jared protested, but shut up when Connor flashed him a warning look.

“Did I stutter, Kleinman?” he said smoothly, and Jared shook his head hastily. “Good. Maybe you can ask Evan to help you.” The way he said ‘ask’ made it sound more like ‘beg’.

And with that, Connor Murphy stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Jared closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows, feeling tears pricking behind his eyelids. It wasn’t like Connor to just leave. At the start of their relationship, every single time after they had sex, Connor would always stay behind for the aftercare, without fail.

Ever since… Ever since they started planning Evan’s capture, he’d started changing. Being colder, his words harsher, and even for a psychopath, Connor’d become downright brutal at times. Jared should know- he _was_ a psychopath as well. But Connor Murphy…

Jared didn’t know what to make of his boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amen
> 
> what do you think about jared and connor's relationship? and how evan ties in?  
> leave ideas about what's going to happen! your comments always make my day


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared and evan talk. jared is in some deep shit here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what i'm doing with this. but is anyone surprised  
> vague trigger warnings: mentions of abuse
> 
> no smut but there's foreshadowing n foreshadowing w a side of foreshadowing how's it looking over there bob

Evan didn’t know exactly what to do. He was still perched on the edge of the bed, almost falling off. He surveyed the scene in front of him quietly.

His old family friend, tied up in a way that left him completely vulnerable to whoever might want to… _use_ him, secured to the bedpost, covered in red marks and his own mess. Jared’s eyes were shut, breathing harshly, and if Evan didn’t know better, he’d say Jared was holding back tears.

“Ja- Jared?” Evan finally asked, not knowing what else to do or say. It’s not like they’d let him walk out the…

Wait.

Connor was gone. Jared was tied up. If Evan really wanted to- he _might_ have a chance of getting out of there. Pick… pick the lock on his cuff, or something, and run.

The hope was slim, but it was something. Evan swallowed, heart pounding. Did he dare risk being caught by Connor? Maybe Jared would scream- do something to alert his boyfriend. Judging from what the tall boy had done to the other, Evan wouldn’t like what Connor would do to him if he caught him running.

On the other hand, this might be the only chance he’d ever get. Run, get out of there, escape before Connor gets alerted, and get to the nearest police station as soon as possible- tell them about Zoe, about Connor, and start some intensive therapy.

Evan tensed. _It might work._

But his eyes flitted back to Jared, and he paused. _Jared._

If he ran, he’d be leaving him to Connor’s mercy. And from what he saw, Connor didn’t have a lot of it. Evan couldn’t explain the situation to the cops- Jared _did_ play a key part in abducting him, and who knew what else was on his hands?

If he ran, he’d be leaving Jared to either Connor or the authorities. Evan didn’t trust either of them to handle his former friend- even if he did betray him.

“Don’t do it,” Jared rasped, and Evan jumped. The other still had his eyes closed, but his voice was fairly steady as he said, “You won’t stand a chance.”

“You- you’d alert him?” Evan stammered, then mentally slapped himself. _Congratulations, Hansen. You didn’t even try to deny wanting to escape._

Jared shook his head. “I won’t need to.”

_“Why?”_ Evan demanded, his voice cracking. “Why bring me here? Connor- Connor isn’t treating _you_ well, and you kn- know it! B- but you still _brought_ me here, and- and you’re keeping me prisoner, and I have to watch you- watch you get…”

Evan trailed off. _Get what?_ Abused? There was no solid evidence of that. For all he truly knew, Connor and Jared were just one fucked up kinky couple.

But judging from the tears now streaking down Jared’s face, that wasn’t the whole story.

“I…” Jared opened his eyes, blinking water out of his eyelashes. “It wasn’t always like this. _Connor_ wasn’t always like this. He’s still- he’s a good person. I love him. Like- like I love you.”

Evan winced at the comparison.

“He’s just… tired,” Jared mumbled. “And I deserved it, anyway. So- so it isn’t really his fault. He’s just doing what he should-”

“No one should be treated like that!” Evan didn’t know where the anger was coming from- pent up fear from his situation, confusion regarding his feelings towards Jared Kleinman- but it was strong. “Don’t- don’t you have like a stop thing? A- a safeword, or… _something?”_

Jared hesitated. “We- yes. We- we used to.”

“What do you mean, _used to?”_ Evan demanded. He had pretty much no experience in the subject, but he was fairly certain that safewords were a common thing, a requirement.

“Connor- he started ignoring it,” Jared started to say, shifting as much as he could. “Once, I accidentally broke one- broke one of his, um, rules, and he was really, really angry, and locked me in the basement for a day, and wouldn’t let me out, even to go to the bathroom. I used the safeword when it got- when it got too much, but he didn’t respond.”

Evan stayed silent, horrified.

“When- when he finally let me out, I was- I was a mess, and I asked him why he didn’t listen to the safeword, and he said- he said it was a ‘privilege’ to have one, and I- I didn’t deserve it-”

Jared’s voice cracked, and a fresh wave of tears slid down his face. “God, Ev. You- you shouldn’t see me like this. You- I’m surprised you’re not laughing.”

“W- why would I laugh?” Evan asked, his tone gentle, and scooted closer to Jared, as much as the cuff allowed him to. “Do you- do you want me to untie you?”

Jared hesitated. “Could you?”

Evan started working on the knots tying Jared to the bedpost, tugging them loose as best as he could with only one functional hand. “Does he do this a lot? Just leave?”

Evan managed to push the loop out of the way, and the cloth fell to the floor. Jared shook his wrists, shooting Evan a thankful look, before leaning over to work on the ones on his legs. “No,” he answered truthfully, not meeting the other’s eyes. “He used to stay every time. For the aftercare. He was gentler, too. He- he wouldn’t push it.”

Sitting back, Evan looked at Jared sadly. “Why did he change?”

“I don’t know.” Jared finished untying himself and pushed the cloth ties to the floor, pulling the blanket over his legs. “I- I don’t know.”

“Jared- are you happy with him?”

The boy hesitated, and the tear tracks were all too prominent on his face as he nodded.

Evan bit his lip. For a moment, it felt like Jared was more of a captive than Evan himself was. He decided to change the subject- clearly, Jared didn’t really want to touch it, even with a ten-foot pole. “Do you… need anything?”

Jared looked up at him in surprise. “Wh- would you care?”

Something about the way he said that caused Evan’s heart to pang. “I- of course? But- but I’m cuffed to the bed, so. I might not really be useful.”

Jared laughed wetly. “It- it’s fine. I’d ask you to stay, but… it’s not really a choice, isn’t it?” He paused. “That was a really bad joke. I’m sorry.”

They stayed there in silence for a minute, Jared’s rough breathing loud in the quiet. Evan recognized the uneven breathing of a panic attack all too well. “Hey,” he said softly. “Jare. Breathe.”

If anything, that only caused Jared to break down further. The boy tucked his legs under his chin, his arms wrapped around his body. He seemed to be trying to shrink in on himself, a feeling Evan knew. “I- I’m sorry,” Jared whispered again.

“Wh- why would you be sorry?” Evan asked, but Jared didn’t reply.

—

“So, he untied you,” Connor said in amusement.

Jared blinked blearily, squinting in the dark. He didn’t knew when he’d fallen asleep, but apparently he had- with Evan on the other side of the large bed, facing away from him, also sleeping. His vision focused, and Connor’s face came into view. “Con,” he mumbled, wiping at his face.

“Come with me,” was all he got in reply. Jared blinked again, but got to his feet- quietly, as to not disturb Evan- and followed his boyfriend out of the room and down the hall.

“You okay?” Jared asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Connor tossed him a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt, and headed down the stairs, leaving Jared to trail behind as he hastily tugged on the clothes. They entered the basement- a tiny corridor with only one door at the end of it. “You know what’s here, right?”

Jared shrugged slightly, the place bringing back bad memories- memories of begging, of suffocating fear, of claustrophobia and desperation. “The basement?”

Connor gestured for Jared to open the door. He obeyed, pushing it open slightly and stepping in- and freezing as he saw Zoe sitting in the middle of the small room, tied to a chair and awake. And she was furious.

_“Kleinman!”_ Zoe yelled, struggling to get up but failing. “You were in on this too, weren’t you? What the _fuck_ have you done with Evan?”

“Zoe,” Jared said, more to himself than to her. “You’re-”

“Alive?” she said bitingly. “I’m surprised too. Now, what the hell have you done with my best friend?”

“Your- your best friend?” Jared felt dizzy. Too many things were happening at once, and he was getting overwhelmed. Connor stood right outside the door, so he wasn’t sure if he could get out or not.

“Yeah. Like you were to him, until you started dating my _brother_ ,” Zoe spat. “He always loved you, you know? Evan Hansen, who had terrible common sense. Loved you as if you two grew up together. Which I guess you did. He loved you, and look what the fuck you did to him.”

Jared pressed himself against the wall. “I- Zoe, I don’t-”

Connor’s sister chuckled to herself. “But it’s too late now, right? Connor’s probably already fucked Evan, what, five times by now? Evan might be dead. I’ll probably be dead in a few days.” She stared at him. “ _You_ might be dead in a few days, Jared.”

“I-”

“Being around my brother… it’s like being around a loose cannon. Hanging out with a ticking time bomb.” Zoe didn’t break eye contact. “Connor snaps easily, and trust me- the next time he does, it’s not going to end in just a few bruises on your throat.”

A hand closed around Jared’s arm, and the next thing he knew, he was being yanked out of the room harshly, the door slamming behind him. Connor pulled him in front of him, and let go of his wrist. “What’d she say?”

“Why is she in there?” Jared blurted, his hand going to his throat- where he knew the marks on his pale skin were visible.

Connor scowled. _“What did she say?”_ he demanded.

“She asked about Evan.”

“What else?”

“She…”

_She said he loved me. She said you were dangerous. She said you might kill all of us in a few days._

“That was it,” Jared lied.

Connor’s eyes narrowed. “Really.”

“She said she’d kill us if anything happened to Evan,” Jared fudged, hoping it wouldn’t end in anything bad. Connor snorted.

“Sounds like her.” His tone sharpened. “You’re not lying to me, are you, Jared?”

Jared furrowed his brows. “Why would I be?”

Connor stared at him, his gaze locking with his boyfriend’s. Finally, he looked away, and started heading back up the stairs. “You’re on Evan duty. Get him food and water. Maybe a shower, if he behaves. Don’t let him run, or disobey, or else both of you are answering for it.”

“Got it.” Jared’s throat was dry.

“Oh, and Jare, baby?” Connor leaned against the banister, almost at the top of the stairs. His voice was gentle, sweet, almost too normal.

“Y- yeah, Con?”

“Don’t forget what you have to lose,” Connor said simply, and turned away, walking slowly up the last remaining steps. A few minutes later, Jared heard him close the front door.

Jared started up the stairs, biting back his frustration and fear.

God, he was in a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the people who say 'why does everyone write sincerely three fics w jared and connor kidnapping evan'- sorry that all you can find are those fics, comment down below and i'll give you a few links to some of my personal favorite sincerely three fics that are healthily soft, fluffy, and smutty. this is a 'guilty' pleasure of mine, and is a way for me to kind of vent- but if you're uncomfortable with it, i wholeheartedly recommend just not reading it. each man for himself, man!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this (mildly short, sorry) chapter. apologies for not updating in a while. things have been crazy.
> 
> what do you think about jared's predicament? can anyone take a jab at what mess, exactly, is jared in?  
> (also, long theorizing comments are amazing, they always make my day, n i love them)


End file.
